How convenient
by StarieTartan
Summary: An unexpected visitor leads to an akward situation and a romance.....Please read and review. Just a short story
1. Chapter 1

**Quick one shot between Albus and Minerva. I have not abandoned my other story I just could not get this out of my head so here it is.**

**I don't own anything but the plot line and the Character Sam ………. J.K Rowling's owns the rest. **

…………………………………………………………………

On a mid morning of Sunny July, Minerva was just stepping out of a hot shower. With both her room mates gone at work and at classes, Minerva took her day off from the Auror Department to pamper herself.

Straight out of Hogwarts Minerva had gone into Auror training and passed the test with flying colors. At 22 she was the youngest member of the squad. Over the past 5 years she had kept in contacted with her favorite professor with letters and the occasional visit when he'd come to talk business at the ministry and with his father who just so happened to be Minerva's boss at the Auror Department.

Minerva was drying off with her large emerald green towel when there came an urgent knocking on her apartment door. Quickly Minerva stepped in to a pair of tartan patterned underwear and pulled her t-shirt over her head.

"One minute I am coming," Minerva exclaimed.

Pulling her bath robe on over her shoulders and tying it closed as she headed toward the door. The last thing Minerva expected as she opened the door was to see Albus Dumbledore leaning against the wall in the hallway bleeding profusely with cuts and bruises all over his body.

"Oh, Albus are you alright, what happened?" Minerva asked putting her arms around his waist leading him into the apartment. Minerva quickly led him down the dimly lit hallway to her room and deposited him on the bed. Running back to the bathroom moments later she reappeared with a medical kit.

Wishing at the moment that Poppy was home instead of at class so she could fix him. Minerva fumbled around removing his robes. After getting his robes and vest removed she untucked his shirt and got his black torn up slacks pulled off.

Minerva went to work cleaning his wounds and treating his bruises. He had a pretty nasty wound on his forehead like he had been slammed into a wall or something slammed into him. About an hour later Minerva finished cleaning his wounds and transfigured a pair of her pajama bottoms in to a pair of men's pajama bottoms and put them on him. By that time he had passed out from the pain and exhaustion. Pulling up the blankets over him she left the room to let him sleep.

……………………………………………**.. **

Around 5:30 that evening while Minerva was in the bathroom her roommate Sam arrived home from work. She had met the most amazing man while at work today and could not wait to tell Minerva about him. Seeing Minerva's bedroom door open a jar Sam hurried in thinking Minerva was in there. What Sam saw made her freeze lying there asleep on the bed was none other than Minerva's all time crush Dumbledore. Suddenly Sam felt a hand grasp her upper arm and drag her out of the bedroom. Spinning around she came face to face with Minerva.

"Whatever you do, do not wake him up is that understood," Minerva pointedly threatened.

"Ah ok, what happened to him though he looks like shit," Sam asked.

"I don't know but leave him alone," Minerva demanded. "Also would you tell Poppy when she gets here, if he is up to it later I would like her to do a scan on him to make sure he's alright?"

"Sure as long as Chinese's is still on the menu for dinner tonight," Sam said walking away

Minerva sighed and went back into her room.

……………………………………………………………**.**

Once Poppy got home that evening they all chose what they wanted to get from the China Palace down the way. Minerva went into her bedroom to wake Albus up.

Albus was a little reluctant to wake up. "Hello, are you awake enough to order something to eat?" Minerva Questioned softly.

After rubbing the sleep out of his eyes and getting a little bit more a wake Albus replied with "What are we ordering?" Minerva told him Chinese's food.

He just ordered Chicken broccoli and rice, with crab Rangoon. After getting the orders placed Minerva let Albus rest a little longer while she went over to his place through the floo net work and picked up some items she thought he might need and or like to have.

When she got back Minerva got Albus she up on the bed and helped him into a button up pajama shirt. Supporting him under the arm and around the waist Minerva helped him walk to the setting room of the apartment. She set him down in a green high backed chair that was definitely hers.

Minerva set down on the floor at his feet, while they waited for the food to arrive.

………………………………………………………………**..**

**I promise to have the next chapter up by today I am just so busy. Put I could not stop thinking about this so please review.**

**Also I do not know if there really is a China palace but if there is I don't own that either.**

**Please leave a contribution in the little box….Ok, ok**

**S'alright **


	2. Chapter 2

**As always what's hers is hers and what's mine is mine. I just like to borrow. Thank you for the encouraging reviews. Without further ado here is the second chapter.**

Chapter 2

After their food had arrived the living room was quiet except for the scraping of silverware and soda fizzing. As Minerva was eating her dinner she kept leaning farther and farther back toward the chair till her back came to rest against Albus's knees. Will Minerva leaned up against his legs Albus turned his feet more toward the sides tucking his feet against Minerva's pelvis region.

When everyone was finished eating and the dishes and trash were properly deposited a light conversation was struck up. Neither Sam nor Poppy dared ask what it was on their minds fearing Minerva's outburst and warning from earlier.

Albus suddenly started to stand up when Minerva asked "and just where do you think you're going."

"Well I should be on my way home" was Albus' only reply

Minerva quickly stood up towering over him as he set on the edge of the chair. "If you think I am going to let you go home by yourself with the amount of blood loss and that wound on you head you are sadly mistaken Mister," Minerva shot off hotly.

Sam and Poppy both retreated to their respectable rooms in order to avoid being caught in her furry.

"Now I want to know what exactly happened to you, and don't give me that it's nothing really crap" Minerva stated.

"Minerva I can't really tell you and you know that," was his response. "I will not bring you into this."

"Albus I would be in no more danger than I all ready am in working at the Auror Department, I am not afraid," Minerva said as calmly as possible.

"I am afraid, I won't put you endanger, I may be selfish when it comes to you," Albus quietly said. "All I am willing to tell you is that it was a resistance plan gone bad." A few of the members weren't so lucky. It was an ambush."

Suddenly Albus seemed very tired. "Why don't we head to bed ok?" Minerva asked.

Minerva helped Albus up out of the arm chair putting her arms around his waist and leading him back to the bed room. Once Minerva got Albus settled she went to take a shower and put her pajamas on for bed. When Minerva came back to the room Albus was propped up with a couple of pillows on the bed. Minerva sat down at the foot of the bed to brush out her dark chestnut brown hair.

"Are you sure this is alright Minerva I could sleep on the couch," Albus asked out of curiosity.

"Why would I ask you to sleep on the couch, we're both adults and I don't believe that either one of us has sexual intercourse I our minds, especially in your condition," Minerva jested.

"I just didn't want you boyfriend to be upset with you that you let me sleep in your bed is all," Albus mumbled.

"First off I don't have a boyfriend and you know that and secondly even if I did you are my friend and in your condition I would tell him to shove it," Minerva replied looking up at Albus.

Minerva got up off the bed and went over to her dresser she put a nice floral smelling lotion on her hands. As she was rubbing it in she noted that she had taken a little too much. Walking over to the bed and setting down on Albus 'left side she asked to see his hand. Before Albus knew what she was going to do she started rubbing his hand in between hers. Trying to get rid of the excess lotion on her hands Minerva started rubbing into his hand s and along his long fingers with the lotion. Eventually reaching for his other hand to do the same as Minerva was rubbing the lotion in not thinking cradling his right hand in between hers she brought his hand up to her face to smell the lotion.

Suddenly Albus found himself grateful that he was now laying on his side with his legs bent upward. As Minerva continued to smell his hand she accidentally brushed her lips against the palm of his hand. Albus had to fight the urge to moan. Once Minerva was done rubbing the lotion in to his hands she got snuggled up under the blankets close to Albus. Both of them fell asleep quite comfortable.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**..**

The next morning Minerva woke up facing the door to her bed room. She felt the safest and most comfortable she had ever felt in her whole life. She also noted that she was so warm which was not something she was use to. As she lay there in bed she realized that the pillow her head was on was slowly moving up and down. Raising her head she looked up at Albus fast asleep as she shifted slightly to reposition so she could watch him sleep. Minerva felt what she would term as his morning greeting press more firmly in to her leg.

Do to the fact that last night Minerva had unbuttoned his shirt to check to make sure that his wounds weren't seeping and had not rebut toned it before going to bed his shirt was open and Minerva had plan view of his chest hairs. As a young child chest hair had rather grossed her out but as she lay there with her head on his chest she had to admit that she rather liked the dark spattering of chest hairs especial the hair in his upper chest region. Hesitating slightly at first Minerva slowly mover her hand up into his hair and gently started running her fingers across his chest. As Minerva continued to run her fingers thought the hair Albus started to shift under her. Letting out a small moan as he started to wake up from Minerva's small ministrations on his chest Albus spoke to her in a husky voice.

"Some men would take that as an open invitation to foreplay Minerva."

Giggling slightly Minerva shifted again gaining another moan from the groggy man under her.

**That is where I will leave you for now I promise I shall up date as soon as possible until then enjoy and please leave a contribution in the little box marked review. Thank you**

**StarieTartan.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch.3**

**Just playing, you know the drill. Thanks to everyone who has posted words of encouragement. This is my first publication of a romance scene. If you are opposed skip this chapter. **

……………………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

After becoming a little more conscious, Albus raised his head up off the pillow to look down at Minerva perched on his chest. At the moment he could not believe that she was teasing him with her ministrations. He had to admit to himself that it was not at all an unpleasant feeling and experience.

Minerva slide up his chest till Albus could feel her breath move his mustache. Good morning she breathed close to his face leaning down and gently kissing the corner of his mouth. Before Minerva could completely pull away from him she heard a deep rumbling growl escape his lips as he leaded forward and crushed his lips against hers.

Minerva moved her arms up his chest to slide her arms behind his neck as his hands came up to grasp the side of her face and tangle within her hair. Neither one of them was sure who it was that deepened the kiss just that at some point Albus's tongue wound up exploring the cavern of Minerva's mouth. With tongues battling for dominance they reluctantly had to pull away for air. Exchanging apprehensive looks at one another both suddenly moved forward in order to kiss the other again only managing to smack noses. After a moment of struggling to kiss one another Albus suddenly grabbed hold of Minerva's face turning it slightly to the side and reclaiming her lower lip between his two slightly swollen ones.

Continuing the make out session Minerva started running her hands up and down along his sides gaining more approving moans from the man of her dreams. Becoming bolder and bolder in her touching Minerva slide one of her hands down between the two of them to the area just above his pajama bottoms to play with the trail of hair that when down to his more personal area.

Getting his bearings about him Albus put his arms around Minerva's waist and rolled them over on the bed. Pinning Minerva to the bed and continuing his assault in her lips he moved his hands up her sides towards her chest. Nipping on Albus's lips Minerva let out wanton little moans and groan as his hands traveled to her breasts. As his ministrations on her breasts continued Minerva started sliding her leg that was tucked between his up and down against his thigh. Moving from her lips down her neck and behind her ear with his lips Albus gave into the temptation to slide his hand up under her night shirt and grasp her bare breast. Minerva let her head fall back with pure pleasure coursing through her veins.

Minerva moved her hands up and started to tough his pajama top off over his shoulders. He moved his arms and let her pull it off his body. Moving her hands farther down his chest to the elastic of his pajama bottoms to start pushing them down off his hips.

Albus suddenly grabbed Minerva's wrists pulling away from her collar bone in a husky voice he said, "You don't want to do that."

Minerva suddenly looked up in to his eyes with a questioning look in her face. "Uh," was all she could get out?

"I..we can't do this Minerva. I care about you a great deal but it wouldn't be fair to you," Albus breathed out.

"Albus what are you talking about," Minerva questioned?

"There's something you should know. If I were to take you and make love to you I would be evoking an ancient spell that would not only affect you but me as well. I could not ask you to continue," Albus sighed.

"Albus what spell are you talking about," Minerva Asked?

"It's an old family spell; it prevents unfaith romance between a man and women. So who ever I take as my partner I could never be unfaithful to and the same would apply to her as well. She would not be able to bear the thought of another man touching her in any way. It would also bind her to my family's magic and provide protection for her especially if she were carrying my heir," Albus replied.

"Albus," "yes"…. "Shut up." Before Albus could respond to that Minerva had reclaimed his mouth once again. Proceeding to the task that she had been at before Albus had stopped her Minerva got a hold of his bottoms and proceeded to pull them down off his waist.

**Tell me what you think…..Please should I continue. Not really liking this fic at the moment. **


	4. Chapter 4

**J.K Rowling's owns all her characters. This will be a continuation of the last chapter so you have been warned. **

…………………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

Albus shifted to allow Minerva to slide the pajamas and his star patterned boxers past his waist. When she couldn't reach any further down Albus took over and kicked them the rest of the way off. At the same time he began to pull Minerva's night shirt up her stomach and over her breasts till he got the offending item of cloths off her. Now looking down he had a full view of her ample Breasts. Leaning down toward her chest he took one of the tight peaks in to his mouth to roll around and taste while pinching and rolling the other with his large warm hand.

Minerva let her head fall back again as he continued his assault on her breast switching sides occasionally to enjoy both. Minerva started rolling her hips against his exposed appendage as the pressure slowly started to build in her lower belly. Kissing his way down her stomach Albus moved his hands down to rid her of her night shorts and panties. As he started to move his hands back up Albus slide his hand to the inside of her thigh to gently spread her legs. Moving back up, he recaptured her lips while he started rubbing his palm against Minerva's sensitive flesh. Eventually sliding a finger into her depths only stopping for a moment to gage her loud gasp.

Albus continued to pleasure Minerva pumping his finger in and out adding a second finger to his task Minerva started to get tighter on his fingers and wetter as he continued. Minerva finally let go of the feeling building up within her and gushed as she allowed her orgasm to take hold.

Coming down from her High Minerva glanced up just as Albus was pulling his fingers from within his mouth.

"Albus please I want to feel you" was all Minerva got out has Albus took hold of her hips raising her up to position himself with her entrance. Sliding in her till he met her barrier he quickly pulled out to push back in swiftly to break her barrier. Albus stilled to allow her a moment to adjust. Moments later Minerva started wiggling her hips gaining a moan from Albus who took it as a sign to start moving. Gently thrusting in and out of her in a steady motion till Minerva started matching him thrust for thrust. As Minerva wrapped her legs around his back he started to pick up stead and power while Minerva withered and moaned beneath him.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

Mean while outside Minerva's bed room door stood two nosy roommates both grinning ear to ear like idiots. That was until Minerva started moaning and panting Albus's name and Poppy placed a silencing charm on the room in fear that she would vomit if she had to listen to any more.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

Albus started turning and thrusting into her at different angels till he found her G spot within her hopping to speed her along so they would finish together. The pressure started to build back up within her as Albus continued to thrust harder and deeper into her until Minerva felt herself come as Albus released his seed into her. As the two lay in the bed trying to ketch their breath Minerva happened to turn her head toward the clock on her night stand and noted that it was 10 o'clock in the morning.

"shit, I am late for work", Minerva said jumping out of the bed to head to the shower till her legs hit the floor and gave way under her. Before she hit the floor she felt a strong pair of arms grasp her about the middle and puller her against the bed.

"Perhaps I should have mentioned the little side effects of the spell", Albus said between chuckles.

"Side effects, what the hell", Minerva stammered.

"You should try and relax, I'll have to spend the day with you", Albus told her.

"What you can't I have to go to work and that would raise suspensions if you were to follow me around all day", Minerva exasperated.

"You could always write in sick", Albus commented.

"I am not going to write in sick thank you", Minerva nearly screeched, "and why any way would you need to spend the whole day with me."

"Well, one because I love you and two because for the next 24 hours your Magic will be fusing with mine and to prevent unnecessary pain and discomfort for the both of us we will have to stay reasonable close." Albus calmly stated.

"Ugh, well get up then, we should get cleaned up so I can go into work to help with the case," Minerva demanded.

……………………………………………………………………………………………**.. **

45 minutes later found them in the elevator at the ministry of Magic headed to the Auror Department. Minerva was dressed in her green ministry robes will Albus was dressed in one of his deep plum robes with moving constellations on them. Minerva was caring a file folder in one arm while Albus had her other arm locked within his arm and he happened to be holding their lunches that Minerva had packed from home in the other hand.

As they arrived on the floor Albus let Minerva's arm drop. Stepping out of the elevator Minerva followed closely by Albus walked to her desk. So she could put the lunches down and head to the board room to begin work with the other. Albus had been stopped by one of the other Auror coming up and starting a conversation with him which Minerva had failed to notice. Just as Minerva reached the board room Minerva felt an immensely strong pull on her body and before she could stop herself Minerva suddenly when sliding backward across the floor toward the pull. A number of the Auror had been close to the door and had witnessed the odd incident including one Alastor Moody. All of them pilled out of the door to see what was going on.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………**. **

Minutes before Minerva was pulled across the floor across the large expansive of desks in the middle of the room a man and women and stepped out of an office marked Head of Department: Allen Dumbledore. Allen was just saying good bye to his wife who had brought him, his lunch from home. As he had kissed her on the lips they both quickly pulled away at a weird sound and further more an unnerving feeling tugging at their magic. Just as they looked across the room they both spotted a women sliding backward across the floor at a fast speed. Till Fanny and Allen both realized who she was about to crash into.

"ALBUS LOOK OUT" they both said in unison.

Just as Albus turned to look over his shoulder a small framed women in green robes and dark brown hair collided against him sending them both tumbling to the ground in a heap. Everyone ran over to give them a hand and ask if they were alright.

"Oh, Albus I'm sorry", Minerva groaned as she tried to sit up.

"It's ok" came Albus's reply from under her. Just as Fanny and Allen arrived two of the office workers tried to grasp Minerva's arms and help her up. Suddenly a strong pulse of energy in deep lavender purple spiraled out and round Minerva causing both men to jump. As they started to grab for her hands again Fanny was quick to demand "Don't touch her". Everyone stopped and looked over at Fanny even Allen was looking at her. Fanny leaded down and grabbed hold of Minerva's arms hoisting her up off the floor.

"Now Albus get up off the floor and take her home before the two of you cause any more damage to each other or someone else", Fanny started in an irritated manor. "my god boy you know better."

Minerva suddenly got the impression that Fanny Dumbledore Knew what they had done and they hadn't even told anyone else. Minerva turned toward Albus with a deep rosy blush starting to stain her cheeks and creep down her neck toward her chest.

Albus and Minerva both turned and left the Department as quickly as possible.

"What happened," Allen asked. "I will explain later dear", Fanny stated shaking her head.

**Well what do you think? Would you like me to continue with this story line? Please leave me a review with words to read and digest. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry it's taken so long for the update I did not know where to go with this story. J.K Rowling's still owns everything but the characters and events I create.**

………………………………………………………………………………………

**Chpt. 5 **

Two weeks later Minerva was sitting in Albus's kitchen drinking some spearmint tea. It was early in the morning Minerva still had a few hours till she had to head to work, Albus was still asleep up stairs or so she thought.

As Minerva turned her head toward the kitchen door she spotted Albus standing in the door way watching her.

"And how long have you been standing there watching me," Minerva questioned.

"Long enough" came Albus's reply. Slowly standing up right Albus walked toward Minerva sitting at the table. When he reached her side he leaded down toward her till she tilted her head up to look at him. Albus gently pressed his lips against Minerva's. Slowly the kiss started to build till they were out in out snogging one another. Albus's tongue quickly made short work of Minerva's mouth. When the need for air became too great they pulled apart.

"You my dear taste wonderfully minty," Albus playfully said as he nipped along her jaw line…….. "Thank you".

Albus went over to the cabinet and open a door to pull out cereal for breakfast. Taking out a bowl and cup from another section Albus pored a cinnamon flavored cereal out in to his bowl which he then proceeded to pore his milk over.

"Would you like a bowl," Albus questioned

"No thank you I'll just stick with my toast and tea," Minerva stated.

Minerva got up out of the chair at the kitchen table and put her tea cup down in the sink before leaning over and kissing Albus on the cheek as he stood at the counter eating his cereal. As Minerva head out the door she called over her shoulder. "I'm going to take a shower before I go to work."

"Minerva,"….."What," came the muffled reply from down the hall.

"I almost forgot to mention that mother would like me to bring you to family dinner tonight," Albus called down the hall to Minerva.

Suddenly Minerva came back around the corner from the hall way in a hurried motion. "Your mother what," Minerva blurted out in a rush of breath.

"Mom wants you to come to family dinner this evening," Albus replied turning from his cereal to look at Minerva's face. Albus noticed that Minerva seemed to have a hundred emotions flash across her face at once. Minerva looked a little pale at the moment and yet a deep blush was spreading across her face.

"Minerva, do you know how lovely you look when you blush like that. I may have to start mentioning my mother more often if you're going to have that same response." Albus jokingly chuckled.

"Shut up, you old cot. The last time I saw your mother in the office talking to your father she kept glaring at me," Minerva mumbled.

"I'm sure she wasn't glaring at you, she just doesn't know you that well and if I'm not mistaken a little put out that you haven't tried to talk to her at all since the incident at the office," Albus supplied.

Minerva went off to take a shower and head to work.

……………………………………………………………………………**. **

Around 5 that evening Minerva was in her apartment she shared with Sam and Poppy trying to decide what would be the appropriate attire for dinner this evening. She had forgotten to ask Albus what kind of dinner this would be. Minerva was rummaging through her closet trying to find the right outfit. Sam stuck her head into Minerva's room to see what all the noise was about only to see the usually clean room a mess with tons of cloths and robes strung across the room.

"Are you redecorating Minerva," Sam laughed.

"SAM," Minerva turned from her closet with a furious look on her face "if you're not going to help get out."

"Minerva calm down what's the matter," Sam quickly replied with a worried look on her face.

"What's the matter, what's the matter? The problem is I have nothing to wear to this damn dinner this evening. I don't want to wear something that says tramp or fashion disaster but I have nothing to wear that falls in the possibly safe category. That woman will find every little thing to nitpick. I'll never reach her standards," Minerva said starting to cry.

"Minerva don't let her get to you, Albus is absolutely in love with you and there is nothing his mother can do. If she doesn't like you she's a damn fool. You and Albus are perfect for one another and if she doesn't like it tough cookies," Sam said picking Minerva up off the floor and helping her pick out a nice knee length green dress with a wide belt for decoration. Digging in the floor of Minerva's closet she came out with a nice pair of brown suede heels that matched Minerva's belt.

Poppy came in a little later and help curl Minerva's hair and pin it up while Sam gave Minerva a light coat of makeup. At 5:40 there came a knock at the front door signaling Albus's arrival. Minerva answered the door with a nice pair of green robes that matched her dress in hand.

"You look wonderful this evening Minerva," Albus said letting his eyes travel over her body. After helping Minerva into her robes Albus extended his arm for her to take. Just before Albus apperated them to his parent's house he leaned over to her and engaged her in a heated kiss.

They arrived at a walk way up to a large house looming off in the distance. It was a reasonable short walk up to the house and across the porch to the massive French doors. Albus knocked once on the door and waited with one arm around Minerva's waist. Moments later the door was opened and they were beckoned inside.

**Well what did you think of this new update. Next chapter will be the dinner and something else not sure yet but hopefully it won't take as long for me to update and I will have found my Muse for my other story. **


	6. Chapter 6

Ok everyone here's the deal I would like to continue with this story but I am absolutely stumped on how to continue this next chapter. So I thought that I would ask my interested readers. Send me an email with your thoughts on what you want to see happen during the dinner scene and I will pick the best that goes along with the rest of the story. I will try to incorporate 3-4 ideas given to me into the story how does that sound. Send me an email and as soon as a get some good responses I will try and have the next chapter up within the week.

LET'S HERE THOSE IDEAS.

StarieTartan


	7. Chapter 7

It's been so long since I have worked on this story. I recently when back though what I had written and man were there some huge mistakes. Anyway I think that I'm going to try continuing this story.

Stepping through the doorway into the manor Minerva was blown away by the style and design of the entrance hall. The one thing that stood out the most to Minerva was the large family portrait of the Dumbledore's. In the picture Albus appeared to be a sixteen or seventeen year old young man. Minerva turned to look at the current Albus standing next to her. He appeared much the same though perhaps with a little more weight, some light graying of his hair and deeper laugh lines around his eyes but all in all he hadn't changed much.

The little house elf in front of them announced that dinner would be served in half an hour and the master and misses could be found in the upstairs drawing room with the rest of the family.

"Thank you Fig," Albus said to the little elf as he turned to take Minerva's outer robes and hang them up in the hall way.

Albus took hold of Minerva's hand and started up the stairs toward the drawing room only to stop at feeling the hesitation rolling off her in waves. He stopped half way up the stairs and turned to look at her.

"Minerva, are you alright my dear. You seem awfully hesitant," Albus questioned searching Minerva's face for an answer.

"Al..Albus I don't know that I can do this. I really don't think your mother likes me much. In fact, what if she doesn't like me at all then what will we do," Minerva questioned as she tried to go back down the stairs.

"Hey, hey love listen to me you are the most wonderful person I have ever met and I'm not just saying that because I think it's what you want to hear. You are beautiful, strong and one of the bravest witches I know. Are you really telling me that Aurora McGonagall one of Hogwarts best Gryffindor head girls is afraid to meet my mother, let allow stand her ground for our relationship," Albus questioned as he pulled Minerva up to his side taking hold of her face and planting a deeply heated kiss upon her lips.

"I Love you," they whispered in tandem.

Albus again led them back up the stairs toward the drawing room. As they came to the entrance of the room Albus took hold of Minerva's hand which she squeezed instantly. Albus lend over and kissed her check before leading her into the well lit sitting room. The room was nicely furnished with bright warm hues and many different shades of purple. Now Minerva knew where Albus got his color scheme from. Though Minerva had to say that this rooms color scheme flowed nicely compared to the clash of colors Albus had going on at his house. Everyone was seated in the room. Fanny was sitting in one of two high wing backed plum chairs while Allen occupied the other. There was also a love seat in a lighter shade of plum with a longer matching sofa. Alberforth and his wife Melanie whom Minerva knew from the records department at the Ministry were seat together on the longer couch leaving only the love seat open for Minerva and Albus to set on.

Albus walked further into the room drawing the attention of the others. Minerva followed close behind Albus. Fanny and Allen both rose from their seats to greet Albus and their other guest. Albus shook hands with his father before his mother pulled him away and enveloped him in a tight hug.

Allen turned toward Minerva and held his hand out to her. Minerva walked over and took his offered hand.

"And how are we this evening Miss. McGonagall," Allen enquired as he guiding Minerva to set down on the love seat.

"I'm fine Sir, thank you for asking," Minerva said noting how soft the cushion of the couch was as she sat down. Fanny finally let Albus out of her rib crushing hug and went over to finally greet this young woman who was stealing her son away.

"Hello, since my son has seemed to have forgotten how to use his manors I will introduce myself. I'm Fanny Dumbledore," She said as she held out her hand to Minerva.

"Good evening Mrs. Dumbledore, I'm Minerva McGonagall. Though I believe we have already meet before at the Ministry," Minerva said as she took a hold of Fanny's hand.


End file.
